camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hydrocarbon1997
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Blake Richards page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 01:44, 29 October 2012 sorry! I'm very very sorry for the late reply on thomas ! anyhow replied!Joke? Question? Rp? 09:13, November 6, 2012 (UTC) claims Please do not leave messages on other users claims sorry just tryin to help the guy out Posted I posted at Thomas! If you're on chat and I'm not there, just post on our rp and send me a message like this one :) Place it under Header 2 please and I'll get to posting on the rp as soon as I can access the internet. And Bru? Go lightly on my Hermes char aka Layla? I don't wanna send her to the infirmary (or at least lose the shield! >.<) Friend, where have you been all my life? 10:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, it seems you weren't able to put both messages in the right place. Just scroll down to the very bottom of the page and look for the last part with the "edit" sign (or you could just look at the contents, click on the very last one and click the edit button). You could have also just clicked the "leave a message" button... meh, you already posted it anyways so... posted on Thomas :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I was not expecting you to post so soon. What time is it there? Oh and posted :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Posted :) you're going to school... I'm almost heading off to bed :( Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:17, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Posted. and we can end the fight with a tie but I just posted with layla saying "Up for round number two then bru?" and I don't feel like changing it so... call it laziness but yeah. Once you post, I'l reply in about.... 15 hours after I think. >.< It's hard living in different timezones. Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) No worries, Hydro. Won't be able to reply till tomorrow anyways. and I posted :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC) On my way to post. unfortunately, the Hermes Cabin doesn't have a lot of special powers (unlike cabins like Poseidon, Paleamon, apollo, etc.) Their powers revolve mainly around speed and stealth but there is one wherein they can change into hawks. Sadly, I don't get that power until December. Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:57, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Nah, don't worry about ending the fight. :)) and it wasn't corny really. I'm kinda happy you ended it 'cus I was running out of imagination to use for Layla. Friend, where have you been all my life? 10:42, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Nah, The minute they both smiled, she stopped being mad. I just wanted to have her fight :P Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:55, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh and sorry about that final kick to Thomas' shin. I couldn't resist xP Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:01, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Posted :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:34, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I will go with Alex, since he is more friendly to Thomas, and Wong is still kinda new in the camp. I`ll check the link you sent me tomorrow morning, I gotta sleep for school now. Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. OMG! ohmigosh!!! Did THomas just ask Layla out on a ..... date?! x)))) That's so cute if yes. Friend, where have you been all my life? 10:24, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Quest Can I join your quest when it is approved? Evergreen Fernandez is the charrie I would like to apply. :)) Hey, hydro, want me to write the details of the quest in the page? And a question, who is gonna give us the quest since u didnt want it to be related with our parents? Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take.